Broken Flowers
by ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Sejak kecil, impian Emily adalah menjadi gadis yang sempurna bagi Leah dan dicintai sebagai balasannya. Hingga satu saat, seorang Samuel Uley datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Warning: one-sided Emily x Leah, yuri, semi-canon


**.**

**BROKEN FLOWERS**

**_Warning: _**_yuri, poliamore, rate T+, semi-canon, alternative circumstances_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Story based on characters and circumstances in Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Cover image by Joe Shireman_

_._

* * *

.

**Chapter 1. Burung yang Menapak Langit**

Selasa, 29 April 2014

01.01 AM

**.**

* * *

**_._**

Aku mencintainya, sangat.

Entah sejak kapan itu bermula. Aku bahkan tidak yakin cinta itu pernah memiliki awal mula. Hanya kutahu bahwa kedekatan kami telah terbentuk sejak sangat dini, sejak kami adalah dua kuntum bunga yang belum mekar, tidak, bahkan sejak kami hanyalah tunas-tunas muda yang bahkan belum lagi tumbuh. Aku besar bersamanya. Memang tidak bersisian, tapi saat-saat yang kami habiskan bersama cukup untuk mengenalnya, untuk membentuk ikatan yang lebih dari sekadar teman atau saudara. Dan tanpa terasa, perasaan itu tumbuh dalam hatiku. Mengakar. Berkembang. Mekar.

Natal tak bermakna tanpa kehadirannya. Thanksgiving hanyalah perayaan tak bernyawa tanpa senyumnya. Tahun Baru hanya keriaan yang tak menyisakan apapun selain kekosongan di jiwa, jika ia tak ada.

Kusadari, ia bagian dari diriku. Hanya bersamanya, semua memiliki arti. Hanya dengannya, aku merasa sempurna.

Namun aku tak bisa mengatakan itu padanya.

Tentu. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Satu katapun. Tidak, bahkan satu petunjukpun tentang perasaanku padanya.

Hanya bisa kutatap sosoknya kala tersenyum dan tertawa. Hanya bisa kukaitkan lenganku pada lengannya, berjalan bergandengan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju padang rumput atau tepian pantai. Hanya bisa kulingkarkan jari kelingkingku pada kelingkingnya, mengucap janji untuk kembali bertemu jika tiba saatnya berpisah.

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Leah Clearwater, sepupuku yang cantik...

.

* * *

.

"Sam?" tak percaya aku mendengarnya. Dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Ya. Ia menciumku! Bayangkan. Samuel Uley. Cowok paling keren di sekolah. Menciumku. Dan itu ciuman paaaaaaaaaling indah yang pernah kudapatkan."

Gadisku, malaikatku, bungaku yang indah, dewiku yang cantik melemparkan kedua tangannya ke udara, berputar dua kali di kamarku yang sempit, untuk lantas melemparkan diri ke ranjangku. Rambut panjangnya berkibar-kibar di udara sebelum akhirnya terhampar di atas bentangan katun yang melapisi kasurku. Hitam mayang yang menawan, kontras berlatar belakang warna pink pucat. Senyuman cerah terpampang di wajahnya, sementara matanya yang menerawang tampak berbinar-binar.

Jika ini keadaan normal, mungkin aku akan mengaguminya. Mungkin ruangan mataku akan penuh bunga-bunga. Mungkin aku akan melihat berkas-berkas cahaya dari langit fatamorgana yang ditudungi awan-awan, tempat kerubi-kerubi cilik beterbangan menaburkan bubuk-bubuk perak berkilauan. Tapi tidak. Kali ini mataku terasa panas. Penglihatanku serasa buram.

Sakit. Sakit dadaku ini mendengarnya.

Ciuman paling indah, katanya?

Dan indah, apa itu indah? Apa definisi indah? Lebih panas? Lebih memerindingkan bulu roma? Membuat kepalanya melayang dan kupu-kupu bergetar di perutnya?

Apa itu lebih indah daripada kecupan di kening yang kuberikan saat ia sakit? Kecupan penuh doa yang tulus berharap akan kesembuhannya? Apa itu lebih indah ketimbang kecupan di ujung jemarinya, kala ia tak sengaja mengiris tangannya sendiri kala membantuku memotong wortel? Apa itu lebih indah ketimbang kecupan-kecupan selamat tidur, teriring harapan akan hadirnya peri-peri yang membawakan bunga-bunga indah dalam tidurnya? Apa itu lebih indah ketimbang kecupan selamat tinggal kala kami berpisah, teriring doa agar ia tak kurang suatu apa, agar kami bisa bertemu lagi kelak?

Satu ciuman dari Samuel Uley. Dan ia merampas kata 'paling' tidak hanya dari bibir Leah, tapi juga dari hatinya.

Kutahan kemarahanku, kecemburuanku, dan berusaha memasang senyum palsu kala memancing lebih jauh, "Lantas? Apa yang ia inginkan?"

Gadisku berguling, menopangkan kepalanya pada kedua telapak tangan. Seraya menatapku dengan mata yang jauh lebih indah ketimbang permata, ia berkata, agak bingung, "Kenapa kau perlu bertanya, Emily? Tentu saja ia ingin hubungan yang serius."

"Serius?" Apa maksudnya serius?

Ia mengangguk. Binar-binar kejora bermunculan di matanya.

"Dan kau berkata ya?"

"Tentu saja!" ia berseru. "Mana mungkin aku menolak. Kau tahu aku, seperti nyaris separuh anak cewek di sekolah, mengidolakannya..."

Cowok idola? Spesies tukang tebar pesona yang langsung saja menciumnya ketika baru mengucapkan kata cinta? Ketika mereka belum lagi mengenal lebih jauh? Makhluk yang bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuh seorang gadis sebelum melangkah ke altar? Tipe seperti itukah yang diinginkan Leah-ku?

"Oh Emily, aku saaaaaaaaaaaaaangat bahagia!"

Tidak seperti Leah yang biasa, ia berguling-guling di kasurku, menarik bantalku dan mendekapnya erat. Menciuminya. Aku ingin membayangkan akulah bantal itu, dan Leah akan mendekapku dan menciumku dalam. Penuh cinta. Penuh hasrat. Tapi tak bisa. Tidak ketika kutahu siapa yang ia bayangkan kala melakukannya. Bukan aku. Sama sekali bukan aku.

Kini ia mulai meracau. Mengenai betapa atletis Samuel Uley, betapa cepatnya ia di _track_ lari dan betapa tangkasnya ia kala menyarungkan gol-gol ke gawang lawan pada pertandingan _soccer. _Betapa tegap tubuhnya, dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna untuk anak seusianya. Betapa kokoh rahangnya. Betapa dalam matanya… dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kedalaman pikiran dan kedewasaannya dalam bersikap. Betapa ia unggul dalam pendidikan, juga punya sifat kepemimpinan yang diakui siapapun. Sam yang menjadi harapan suku.

Dan Leah bicara tentang Sam _yang lain. _Sam yang tidak seperti permukaan luar nan kokoh dan tegas. Sammy yang berhati selembut beludru. Sammy yang hangat. Ciuman Sammy yang panas, kasar dan sedikit memaksa, tapi sekaligus juga begitu memabukkan… Sammy yang sempurna. Ugh.

Aku telah berusaha menjadi yang sempurna. Anak gadis yang baik dan manis. Cara aku bersikap, cara aku berpenampilan, cara aku membawakan diri… Perilakuku tak bercela. Nilaiku selalu bagus di kelas, oh di sekolah aku nomor satu! Aku akan dapat beasiswa ke Harvard tahun depan, satu-satunya di sukuku. Aku bisa menari dan bermain musik. Aku bisa membuat puisi. Aku bisa melakukan nyaris semua jenis keterampilan. Dan kini apa? Aku kalah oleh seekor … cowok yang cuma bagus dalam mencium? Cih.

Oke, Leah bilang ia cerdas dan unggul di sekolah. Aku juga. Siapapun bisa asal rajin. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa. Malah, karena nilai _try-out _ujian nasionalku yang lalu paling besar senegara bagian dalam tiga tahun terakhir, aku yakin peringkat si bocah Uley ini tidak lebih tinggi dariku.

Jadi apa yang membuatnya unggul? Oke, ia mungkin pintar berlari dan bermain sepakbola. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Lalu kenapa? Apa berlari punya nilai lebih baik daripada menyulam? Apa main sepakbola punya nilai lebih tinggi daripada membuat kue? Dia cuma cowok kotor! Kotor, berdebu, bau keringat… Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia mandi setiap hari dan menggunakan _hand-sanitizer _sebelum menyentuh apapun, setelah seharian berkotor-kotor di lapangan _soccer. _Dan Leah menyukainya! Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!

Samuel Uley brengsek-bajingan-tolol-kurang-ajar si tukang-merebut-kekasih-orang!

Mengapa aku kini menggaungkan sumpah serapah? Pada orang yang bahkan tak kukenal! Oh, terkutuklah kau di kerak neraka terdalam, Samuel Uley! Tidak hanya merampas kesucian bibir Leah, kini kau telah mencemari putihnya hati dan pikiranku!

"Emily, ajari aku berdandan," kata Leah mendadak, merampasku dari dunia kebencian-terhadap-Sam yang tengah kubangun.

"Apa?"

"Aku berusaha memanjangkan rambut, tapi rambutku selalu saja rontok dan kusam… Aku ingin rambut indah dan berkilau sepertimu. Aku ingin menggunakan make-up, tapi aku selalu terlihat seperti setan. Aku juga tidak tahu _fashion, _tidak bisa memilih baju yang pantas dan memadankan warna yang tepat."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Bukannya kau paling anti dengan yang namanya berdandan?"

"Ya, tapi itu kan dulu… Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar. Dan Sam, kau tahu, ia cowok yang maskulin, jadi tentu saja ia akan suka jika aku sedikit lebih feminin. Kau begitu cantik dan lembut… Pintar memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga… Cowok manapun pasti akan suka tipe yang sepertimu… Ayolah Em, ajari aku..."

Dan tahukah ia? Aku rajin menata rumah karena Leah selalu bilang rumahku begitu bersih dan asri, membuatnya betah tinggal berlama-lama. Aku belajar memasak karena Leah suka makan, terutama _cake_. Oh, aku begitu senang melihatnya menyantap masakanku, lebih lagi jika ia mengatakan masakanku enak. Dan pujian itu, datang darinya, sungguh lagu paling indah yang pernah kudengar. Aku belajar merajut dan menyulam, karena aku suka melihat binar-binar matanya jika aku menghadiahinya hasil karyaku. Melihatnya memakai sweter atau syal yang kurajut membuatku merasa hangat… Aku belajar berdandan dan memakai _make-up_ karena Leah menyukai gadis yang cantik, aku tahu, meski ia sendiri cuek dan malas berdandan. Dulu, kami sering tengkurap mengebet-ngebet majalah Auntie Sue, sibuk mengagumi model-model yang berseliweran di sana. Jika aku datang dengan rok berbunga-bunga atau berwarna cerah, ia selalu memujiku, mengatakan rok itu begitu cocok denganku. Aku merawat rambut deminya, karena dulu sewaktu kecil, ia sering mengatakan ia begitu mengagumi rambut yang panjang dan indah. Dulu sewaktu kecil, ia selalu membelai rambutku dan menyanyikan nina bobo hingga aku tertidur. Bahkan hingga kini pun, setiap acara menginap, seringkali sambil mengobrol, atau bahkan sembari terlelap, ia tanpa sadar menggulung-gulung rambutku dengan jemarinya. Dan jika kami bermain, ia suka sekali mengepang rambutku, menatanya dengan bunga-bunga.

Oh, tak pernah pudar dari ingatanku, pada suatu hari ketika musim semi datang, dan kami bermain di padang bunga seperti biasa. Lantas di sana, di bawah pohon yang rindang dan hijau, ia menggenggam tanganku, menyelipkan cincin yang dirangkai dari batang bunga liar.

_"Emily Young, maukah kau menjadi pengantinku?"_

Dan aku begitu senang, aku begitu gembira, aku begitu bahagia hingga rasanya hatiku melonjak-lonjak ketika mengatakan, _"Aku bersedia." _ Tak ada yang lebih indah ketika Leah menarik punggung tanganku ke bibirnya, memberi kecupan kecil di sana.

Dan tak pernah lepas aku berharap, terus berharap dan berharap, bahwa suatu saat, semua permainan masa kecil itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

Mengapa kini, setelah usahaku seumur hidup untuk menjadi yang tercantik bagi Leah, yang termanis bagi Leah, yang terbaik bagi Leah, segalanya bagi Leah, ia justru memalingkan perhatian pada seorang Samuel Uley yang baru memasuki hidupnya? Ini tidak adil!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut kala mengatakan, "Sifat itu sudah bawaan, Leah. Kau tidak perlu berubah."

Ya, kau tidak perlu berubah. Kau cantik sebagaimana adanya. Kau begitu lincah, begitu tangkas. Auramu begitu cerah berpendar-pendar. Semangatmu tak pernah padam. Oh Leah, kau begitu sempurna. Jika kau biarkan aku mencintaimu, aku takkan pernah menginginkanmu berubah.

"Tapi aku ingin, Emily. Oh, ayolah, Em… Kau 'kan sepupuku yang paling kusayang…," ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Dan apalah aku jika bukan gadis yang begitu mudah luluh dalam pesonanya? Bahkan jika ia melakukannya demi menyenangkan orang lain… Apalah aku jika tidak meluluskan segala keinginan gadis yang kucinta, hanya karena tak ingin melihat kekecewaan di matanya?

Kugigit bibir menahan hatiku yang serasa teriris, ketika aku mengangguk, lamat-lamat. "Ya, baiklah, Lee…"

"Bagus!" ia berseru. Melompat bangkit dari tidurnya dan memelukku. "Oh Emily! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Cinta… Seandainya saja ia meniatkannya dalam arti yang lain…

"Kalau begitu besok seharian kita main ke kota ya… Kita ke salon, _creambath manicure-pedicure, facial, body-treatment, _dan sebagainya. Lalu kau bantu aku memilih baju dan aksesori. Nanti kau ajari aku mengenakan _make-up_ dan _high-heels._ Aku pasti akan cantik pada pesta nanti."

Terdengar seperti kencan…

Eh, tunggu. Tadi ia bilang apa? Pesta?

Melihatku yang kehilangan jejak, Leah berseru, makin riang, "Pesta prom kelas tiga! Masa kau tak ingat?"

"Itu 'kan masih tiga bulan lagi…"

"Ya… Tapi kita kan butuh persiapan. Aku harus belajar banyak 'kan? Berdansa, merapikan diri, kau tahu… Oh, aku sangat tertinggal! Hei, kau bisa mengajariku berdansa 'kan, Em?"

Ya, Leah tidak bisa menari, tapi aku bisa. Tepatnya, aku belajar. Tidak mudah, memang… Tapi setelah usaha sangat keras, aku bisa banyak tarian, mulai dari tarian tradisional, cha-cha, tango, hingga balet. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu saja suatu hari Leah ingin aku menari dengannya, atau ingin aku mengajarinya menari. Aku sudah siap jika saat itu tiba.

Atau … yang lebih baik lagi, aku ingin bisa tampil memesona di hadapan Leah, pada hari pernikahan kami kelak. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah merona rasanya.

Sempurna bagi Leah, menjadi tempat Leah bergantung. Itu fokusku dalam hidup.

"Tapi … kukira kau tidak suka pesta…," kataku, bingung.

"Memang tidak. Tapi Sam mengajakku! Oh, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Musik, dansa, ciuman…"

Dan ia mulai lagi. Ciuman. Ciuman. Ciuman. Selalu saja, dengan Sam, ini adalah masalah ciuman.

Aku selalu membayangkan pesta promku sendiri. Aku dan Leah, menari di bawah _mistletoe, _tak juga berhenti bahkan ketika nada-nada ceria berubah menjadi rangkaian simfoni nan romantis. Ia akan meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku, menyesuaikan irama kakinya yang canggung dengan irama kakiku. Gaun kami yang melayang-layang, terbuat dari bahan sifon atau sutra satin nan halus, akan berdesir seiring dengan gerak putaran dan hentakan kaki kami. Ketika atmosfer di sekeliling berubah seiring alunan musik yang kian melankolis, kami akan semakin dekat dan dekat… Pelukannya di pinggangku mengetat. Tubuh kami serasa satu … dan … wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Bibirnya memagut bibirku.

Prom. Gaun. Musik. Tarian. Cinta. Ciuman pertama. Dan … _ugh._

"Tapi… Leah, kau tak bisa melakukannya!" dalam kesadaran itu, aku nyaris berteriak.

"Tidak bisa apa?" ia berhenti mengoceh tentang apapun-yang-tadi-ia-katakan-tanpa-kudengar dan menatapku. Kerung dalam terpatri di keningnya.

"Ke prom! Pesta… Alkohol… Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

"Oh Emily…," Leah tertawa. "Selalu gadis yang manis dan taat aturan… Tenang saja Em, aku bisa jaga diri, kok… Kau jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Sam … Sam akan mencekokimu dengan entah-obat-apa-yang-hanya-Setan-dan-orang-sinting-yang-tahu, lantas berusaha mengajakmu ke tempat tidur!"

Alih-alih padanya, kengerian itu justru menjelma menjadi-jadi di wajahku, kala melihat reaksinya. Mata itu… Bukan ketakutan akan makna kata-kataku yang merayap di sana, melainkan … aku tak tahu, aku bahkan tak bisa menjabarkan. Merah mulai meronai pipi-pipinya, membuatnya tampak bak udang rebus. Dan tahu-tahu saja, ia menarik bantalku, membenamkan wajahnya ke sana.

"Aaaaaa… Emily! Jangan bicara begitu! Aku maluuuuuuuuu~!" jeritnya melengking, bak anak cewek usia 14 tahun.

Aku ternganga.

Jika ada yang kutahu pasti tentang sepupuku, itu adalah ia tidak pernah menjerit histeris. Leah tidak seperti cewek-cewek lain, ia selalu menghindari segala hal yang manis dan _girly. _Ia tak tergila-gila dengan bintang idola manapun, tak pernah mengoleksi CD dan _merchandise _penyanyi cowok atau _boyband _manapun, lebih lagi mengejar idolanya sambil berteriak-teriak. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan, selalu ingin membuktikan dirinya lebih tangguh dan tegar daripada cowok manapun. Aku selalu merasa aman, mengira Leah takkan mungkin jatuh ke dalam rayuan cowok. Tapi apa ini? Leah yang sekarang membalik semua stereotip yang telah lekat padanya. Tidak hanya ia pacaran dengan cowok idola, mendadak ingin berdandan, kini pun ia mulai berteriak-teriak histeris?

Apa yang merasuki Leah-ku?

Rasa tidak aman itu mulai menjalari hatiku. Menelan ludah, aku bertanya, ngeri. "Kau … kau dan Sam … sebenarnya hubungan kalian sudah sampai sejauh mana?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk, matanya tak berani memandangku, bahkan setelah ia menurunkan bantal itu dari wajahnya. Jemarinya sibuk mempermainkan ujung piyama yang ia pakai.

_"Well?" _ desakku.

Leah, oh Leah-ku menggigit bibir. Matanya mengerling, menatap dari balik bulu matanya yang hitam lebat.

"Janji takkan marah?"

Aku nyaris menggelegak, tapi kutahan emosiku dan mengangguk.

"Janji kau takkan mengatakannya pada Mom?"

_Oh demi Roh Langit, Leah, katakan saja!_

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

Ia kembali menggigit bibir. Masih, kelebatan keraguan dan pertimbangan tampak di matanya kala menjawab, lirih, "Hanya berciuman, kok…"

"Bohong."

"Benar! Dan … _well, _ia sedikit … menyentuhku…"

"Menyentuh?" _Apa maksudnya 'menyentuh'?_

"Hanya mencium leherku, meraba-raba sedikit… Sungguh Em, itu bukan apa-apa!"

_Bukan apa-apa apanya!_

"Kau membiarkannya melakukan itu?"

_"Well, _ itu kan wajar…" _Wajar apanya?!_ "Teman sekelasku bahkan sudah masuk _base_ ketiga sejak awal semester lalu."

"Tapi kau berbeda, Leah. Kau tak harus mengikuti standar orang lain. Kau itu spesial. Setidaknya kau harus menemukan seseorang yang punya itikad baik padamu. Yang tak hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu saja."

Ia terhentak, agak kaget. "Astaga, Emily. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu? Sam mencintaiku! Aku mencintai Sam. Usia kami sudah legal. Apa yang salah?"

"Kalau ia memang benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan menunggu."

"Hingga ia menikahiku, begitu? Oh Emily, kau mulai terdengar seperti Gran Gran! Ini sudah abad ke-21."

"Tetap saja ini terlalu cepat. Memang sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sudah sebulan."

"_Baru_ sebulan! Hei, tunggu…," mendadak aku merasakan ada yang salah. "Kau _sudah_ sebulan jadian dengan Sam?" Melihatnya mengangguk, sesuatu bergejolak di dadaku. "Sebulan, dan baru sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku?"

Air mata sepertinya sudah merembang, melihat wajah Leah yang tadinya agak kesal mulai melunak. Ada rasa bersalah yang merayap di wajah itu, membuatku merasa sungguh-sungguh terkhianati. Aku terhenyak, lemas rasa tubuhku, membuatku tak mampu berkata-kata. Leah tampak ragu sesaat, menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan mendekat dan merangkul pundakku.

"Kau jahat, Leah…," bisikku. Isak-isak tangis mulai bermunculan di sela-sela kalimatku. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal? Kukira kita sahabat baik…"

"Maaf, Em…," seperti biasa jika aku mulai menangis, ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Ada terlalu banyak hal. Aku lupa…"

"Maksudmu kau lupa karena pikiranmu terlalu dipenuhi Samuel Uley…"

"Bukan begitu, Emily…"

"Kau menomorduakan aku! Sam lebih penting bagimu daripada aku!"

Kurasa aku kelepasan mengutarakan perasaanku lebih daripada yang seharusnya, karena sesaat kulihat keterpanaan tampak di wajah itu. Ingin kutarik kata itu, sungguh, demi kusadari apa yang akan terjadi. Bisa jadi ia menyadari perasaan terpendamku selama ini, menganggapku menjijikkan karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya, dan memutuskan seluruh hubungan denganku. Tapi tak bisa. Tidak karena batinku terlalu perih.

Tapi Leah tidak lantas menamparku seperti yang kukira, karena ia malah makin erat mendekapku. Ditarikannya jemarinya di rambutku. Berusaha menenangkanku.

"Maafkan aku, Emily…," bisiknya. "Aku tahu kita sahabat baik, tapi aku … aku rasa setiap orang harus menjalani perubahan. Aku berangkat dewasa, Em…"

"Dan menjadi dewasa berarti kau mendepakku?"

"Aku tidak mendepakmu, Em… Kumohon jangan gunakan kata itu."

"Tapi kau melupakanku. Melupakan janji kita," Masih, aku tak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Perubahan… Jika itu berarti melepaskan Leah… Melepaskan impianku… "Kau berjanji takkan pernah menyimpan rahasia dariku, Lee… Kaubilang kita akan selalu bersama dan saling jujur satu sama lain…"

"Maaf, Em…"

"Apa kau sudah tak sayang padaku lagi, Lee?"

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Isakan itu sudah berubah menjadi tangis sekarang. Kusurukkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Batinku serasa melayang tanpa pijakan.

"Aku sayang padamu, Lee Lee…," utaraku di sela-sela tangis. "Aku benar-benar sayang padamu…"

"Sssshhh… Iya iya, aku tahu kau sayang padaku…," bisa kurasakan senyumnya, ketika ia mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepalaku, lagi. "Aku juga sayang padamu, Em… Aku tahu kau hanya ingin menjagaku. Dari dulu kau selalu melindungiku, merawatku… Tapi aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tahu apa yang baik dan tidak baik bagiku. Mungkin ada beberapa hal bodoh yang kulakukan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku akan melakukannya dengan penuh tanggung jawab."

Kutahu Leah adalah seekor burung, dan aku adalah dahan pohon tempatnya tinggal. Aku bersamanya sepanjang pertumbuhannya, aku menjadi tempatnya bernaung dan melindunginya dari apapun yang ada di luar. Tapi ada saatnya ketika ia ingin terbang bebas, mengepakkan dan merentangkan sayapnya di angkasa yang luas.

Kuangkat kepalaku. Menatap langsung matanya. "Tidak untuk urusan ini," aku menggeleng. "Kau akan terbawa perasaanmu. Kau takkan bisa menimbang apapun. Kau akan terluka satu saat nanti, Lee…"

Leah adalah seekor burung, yang menapakkan jejaknya di langit tanpa batas. Siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Badai menerjangkah, ataukah luka tembak yang mematahkan sayapnya?

"Jika aku terluka, aku yakin, kau akan merawat lukaku. Ya 'kan, Em?"

Senyum Leah, dan coklat bola matanya, adalah hal terhangat yang pernah kudambakan. Tapi tak ada yang lebih berarti ketimbang kepercayaannya. Ya, dari sekian orang di dunia, Leah menaruh kepercayaannya padaku. Bukan siapapun. Bukan juga Sam. Aku. Hanya aku.

Mungkin memang tak ada guna mengkhawatirkan masa depan sebelum saat itu tiba. Karena satu yang pasti: Leah adalah sang burung, dan akulah sang dahan pohon. Jika sang burung jatuh, aku akan merentangkan cabang-cabangku guna menangkapnya. Akulah yang akan merawat luka Leah. Pada saatnya, akulah yang akan menjadi tempatnya berpulang.

Kulingkarkan tanganku memeluk pinggangnya. Kurebahkan kepalaku di pangkal lehernya. Kurasakan kehangatannya sebelum takkan pernah kurasakan lagi.

.

* * *

.

**Catatan:**

**Halo semua. Aku datang dengan seri baruuuuu~! /plakkk *apa-apaan lo, cepet selesein LoK sama TAB!* /ditendangKorra**

**Hehehe maaphin sodara-sodara… Bukannya aku mengabaikan si Korra Korra saat dia mo mati /dideathglareKorra … tapi aku emang beneran lagi mentok. Jadi bentar deh aku refreshing. Cobain bikin yuri dengan genre Romance. Emang ga bakal ada adegan rate M ato perang sih… Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu. Xaxaxa… *senengnyakokbikinyangngenes2?***

**Oya Emily bakal punya sedikit kontras antara kepribadian yang tampak di luar dan kepribadian yang di dalam *standarbangetlu* Mungkin kerasa OOC dibanding canon, tapi aku pengen bikin gitu supaya lebih masuk lah sama tema kecemburuan dan pengkhianatan ini… Tadinya aku pengen bikin one-shot, tapi seperti biasa kebablasan euy… Hahaha… Jadi mungkin bakal jadi seri sangat pendek. Paling cuma 4-5 chapter, per chapternya sekitar 3-4k, ga banyak2 kok. Berharap bisa kurang. Semoga. Huhuhuyyyy…**

**Mind 2 R&R?**


End file.
